


Twisted Overlord (Idk, I just think Overlord crossovers are so unappreciated)

by Potato_Sketch



Category: Overlord - Maruyama Kugane & Related Fandoms, Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: AWOOGA, Blood Kink, Bondage, Breeding Kink, Crossover, Elf, F/M, Fairy, Kinks, Mommy Kink, Oral, Overlord - Freeform, Romance, Sex Positions, Smut, Succubus, Vanilla, Yandere, birb- I MEAN BIRD, breast kink, bro there is so many love interests I cant, dragon - Freeform, ghost - Freeform, got some big bois-, headcanons, heat - Freeform, idk what else to put, knots, lol simps, oneshots, something!reader, tentacle kinks, twisted Wonderland, uhhh fluff, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29910822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potato_Sketch/pseuds/Potato_Sketch
Summary: Can do Headcanons/drabbles/oneshots all in smut and/or fluff.[REQUESTS OPEN]Bro, I don't wanna list the interests. Too many hot dudes istg *sob*but you can choose what reader is. Just check the first chapter and read through it. PLEASE. I BEG OF THEE.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Reader, Cater Diamond/Reader, Deuce Spade/Reader, Divus Crewel/Reader, Epel Felmier/Reader, Floyd Leech/Reader, Idia Shroud/Reader, Jade Leech/Reader, Jamil Viper/Reader, Leona Kingscholar/Reader, Malleus Draconia/Reader, Neige LeBlanche/Reader, Ortho Shroud/Reader, Rook Hunt/Reader, Ruggie Bucchi/Reader, Silver (Twisted-Wonderland)/Reader, Trey Clover/Reader, Vil Schoenheit/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	1. Notes/Rules and Requests

**HOWDY THIS IS THE REQUEST AND GUIDLINE CENTER**

I highly recommend to read/request here instead of other chapters for the sake of my sanity. Yes, I have Genshin Impact version but it's my first fanfic on AO3, so I was mostly messing around.  
  
**Rules/Notes**  
  


  1. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE INCLUDE A THEME/PLOT IF YOU WANT A ONESHOT REQUEST. My random idea's come and go, so leaving my to write the plot/theme is gonna be a long time. And when I mean long, it means LONG. 
  2. If wanted, can include kinks into the request. Just try to keep it between 1-3 kinks at minimum. EX. Malleus - Breeding kink, marking kink | Azul - Tentacle kink, egg/breeding kink, bondage kink
  3. FEEL FREE TO ADD IF YOU WANT DOM OR SUB TO THE CHARACTERS, I DON'T JUDGE AS I CAN SEE CHARACTERS BEING A SUB FOR ____ OR A DOM FOR ____ (I consider a lot of them switches)
  4. I cannot go beyond two characters if you want a gang bang/orgy oneshot. Too many people ~~and dicks lol~~
  5. THIS IS MOSTLY M RATED FOR MATURE DUE TO SMUT CONTENT. PLEASE CHECK CHAPTER INDEX IF YOU'RE SPECIFICALLY LOOKING FOR FLUFF ONESHOTS/HEADCANONS/DRABBLES
  6. I do not support pedophiliac relationships unless they are of the consensual age which will be 18+. I am okay if it's PURE fluff and NO romance.



**Reader Overlord Races**

  1. **Succubus**  
Noble Succubus feed every 2-4 times a month. Common Succubus feed 2-3 times a week. Newbie Succubus needs to be fed daily. 
  2. **Vampire**  
Noble Vampire feed every 1-3 times a month. Normal Vampire feed 2-4 times a week. Newbie Vampires feeds 3 times a day.
  3. **Fae/Fairy**  
Mostly consists those of fauna or mystical nature creatures such as Satyr, Centaurs, pixies, etc. If you go for a fauna type, they have heats.
  4. **Elf**  
Various versions of elves, so choose whichever. 
  5. **Angel**  
Various versions of Angels, so choose whichever.
  6. **Ghost/Undead**  
You got Ghosts, wraith and banshee.
  7. **Siren (or) Mermaid**  
There are two types of sirens, bird siren (similar to a harpy, but aren't colorful, mostly white or a beige feathers. Then you got the mermaid ones, but have webbed hands and gils.)
  8. **Harpy**  
Various versions of Harpies, so choose whichever. However they have their heats and lays an egg.



**Random ideas to go with your request if you have no idea for a theme/plot**

  * Teacher! Reader - How (dorms/Teachers/Specific characters) react/feel/do to/about you being a teacher
  * Child! Reader - How (dorms/Teachers/Specific characters) react/feel/do to/about you being a child
  * Busty/Curvy! Reader - How (dorms/Teachers/Specific characters) react/feel/do to/about you being busty/curvy
  * Flat! Reader - How (dorms/Teachers/Specific characters) react/feel/do to/about you being flat
  * Chubby! Reader - How (dorms/Teachers/Specific characters) react/feel/do to/about you being chubby
  * Tall! Reader - How (dorms/Teachers/Specific characters) react/feel/do to/about you being tall
  * Short! Reader - How (dorms/Teachers/Specific characters) react/feel/do to/about you being short
  * Motherly! Reader - How (dorms/Teachers/Specific characters) react/feel/do to/about you being motherly



**Example(s) of request templates;**

**Temp 1.  
Character (Kink(s)+type)  
Headcanon/Drabble/Oneshot  
*[Theme/Idea!]** **(Race)** **Reader  
** ***[Theme/plot]**

**Ex 1.**  
Azul (Soft-dom, bondage)  
Oneshot  
Mermaid Reader  
They made a contract regarding about meeting every once in a month on a full moon to commit a ritual in order to keep Reader's legs.  
  


**Temp 2.  
-Insert greeting- can I get [Character] that has [insert kinks] and is a [type]. **  
**For Reader, she can be a [insert race] because [insert plot/idea/theme].**  
**Can this be a [drabble/oneshot/headcanon]?**

Change the wording to be whatever you want it to be, I'm just making temps and examples so yeah

 **Ex 2.**  
Hello! Is it okay if I can get Riddle that has a mommy kink plus a breast kink and is a sub? With a Motherly elf reader because it would make more sense for Riddle to have a sort of mommy kink if his lover/crush is a mother hen. Can you also make this a drabble?


	2. [Drabble] Heartslabyul Dorm - Bigger Mother Hen Than Trey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requestor: N/A  
> Character/Dorm: Heartslabyul Dorm  
> Race: Angel  
> Tags: Fluff, just fluff and sugar.  
> Warnings: N/A  
> Type: Drabble
> 
> Theme: Was it possible for someone to be even more mother-like than Trey? Apparently yes.

**Riddle Rosehearts** has never been coddled and adored of as much as he was now.  
Ever since that strange new student came in with the appearance and personality of an angel,  
which is extremely odd in a place like Night Ravens College to have an angel within the chaotic school.  
But to say the least, he isn't annoyed by the amount of love he's been given, he's rather happy to receive a motherly affection unlike his biological mother.  
Now Riddle feels like Heartslabyul is more like a home than his own.   
And he's more than happy to be apart of it.

No one was as excited to show off his 'wifey' material classmate than **Cater Diamond**.   
Calling her "wifey" or "wife", but he rarely calls her "mother" unless he was in one of those teasing moods.  
Cater was the one who made her a Magicam account and taught her how to use the controls and such,  
even helps take pictures or gives ideas on what posts to make for the day.  
Always always comments on her posts or @s/tags her on his posts.  
He just loves how he's apart of the special snowflake group as the desserts she makes are either not too sweet or isn't necessarily sweet.

At first, **Trey Clover** felt like he was being replaced by the new mother hen,  
but he shook that off as other students still come to him along with the Angel regarding studies or about the objects.  
He once called her "Mommy dear" as a joke in order to tease her, but it back fired when she called him "Papa dear",  
he of course got flustered, but in the end, it became a competition to see who can get the flustered the most until his graduation.  
Her nicknames: "Honey Bunny", "Sweetpea", "Angel Darling", "Mommy dear" and "Sugar Buns" (fell on her bottom on sugar)  
His nicknames: "Sweetheart", "Papa dear", "Daddy" (chaste), "Babes", and "Sweet cheeks" (it was when he got sugar on his face)

**Ace Trappola** didn't know how to feel about the angel, but gradually grew used to her.  
He get's scolded by her at the first day of school and he acted like a child being scolded by their mother.  
Which is what it was.  
Not gonna admit it, but he's also a mama's boy,  
but only for her!  
He often seeks her out when he's down or that time when he got collared and was absolutely frustrated and angry,  
to the point he was crying and just wanted to be hugged.  
In private he calls her "Mum",  
In public he calls her "Mother".  
Ace really does see her as a mother figure.

**Deuce Spade** is apart of the special snowflake group with Riddle and Cater.  
he always shyly and hesitantly says "Mother" or "Mommy" depending on the people.  
Deuce always gets hugs and pats alongside Riddle when they come across each other in public or within the dorms.   
He's often by her as well except for class time, restroom and bedroom.   
He admits he's a mommy's boy in general despite his past of being rebellious.

**Heartslabyul Dorm** loves their mother figure to bits whether they admit it or not.   
They show it through their actions and/or body language if someone talks about her or they are near her.  
Prepare yourself though, they will seek and want affection/attention from you if they believe you're not paying them much attention as of late.  
They will go through hell and back to keep their god sent gift happy.


End file.
